Adele Whitely, A HalfVeela's Tale
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This HP fan-fiction takes place before "Young Wizards". Not much is known of Adele's parents, but here, how her parents met comes to light, and finally where she was sorted, and what sort of animal she possesses.


Adele Whitely: A Half Veela's Tale  
  
Note: This HP fan-fiction takes place before "Young Wizards". Not much is known of Adele's parents, but here, how her parents met comes to light, and finally where she was sorted, and what sort of animal she possesses.  
  
"There's not much I know about you. Fear will always make you blind. But the answer is in clear view, it's amazing what you'll find face to face."—Some lyrics from one of my favorite songs 'Face to Face' sung by Daft Punk  
  
Chapter 1—Sapphire Giles, the Veela  
  
It was springtime at Hogwarts Academy. Two new students had just arrived, and both were in their mid-teens. Sapphire Giles, a breathtakingly gorgeous Veela, seemed to feel uncomfortable at all the male eyes ogling her, but her parents had warned her of this. Veela happened to be exceptionally beautiful creatures, but often beauty such as that comes with a price. Sapphire was aptly named. She had lovely dark blue eyes and long, flowing cerulean hair that went a little below her waist. She wore a black robe, and had upon her shoulder, her loyal bat named Nicolas. She couldn't wait to be sorted into her House. She was hoping it would be Ravenclaw, just as her parents had been sorted many years ago. Her parents were very well trained in the Arts of Combustion, Levitation, and Elemental Arts. They also knew how to concoct delightful meals and tasty treats. They developed a tart yet rather sweet Golden Apple Ginger Ale that was marvelous to the pallet.  
  
In the group of First Year Students, was a rather handsome young lad named Adam Whitely. He was blonde, just like his father, and had his mother's green eyes. His parents were sorted into Ravenclaw, and became very skilled at Potions and the Study of Magical Creatures. Adam had a love for magical creatures, and was awestruck at every magical creature he saw in Hogwarts. He had a pet owl with him. Her name was Victoria, and she was a beautiful snowy owl, which were quite rare to find, even in that time.  
  
As the Students were called forward and the Sorting Hat was placed upon their heads, one by one each student was placed into a House. Finally it came time for Sapphire to be sorted. The hat smiled and said, "Ah, a Giles. Very talented people your parents were, and still are. You have so much potential. I know exactly what to do with you. Ravenclaw !", the Sorting Hat called, with glee. Then, Adam was sorted into the same house. He mistakenly bumped into Sapphire. "Oh, pardon me, Miss...", he said, and when he looked up at her, he turned light pink, smitten with what he saw in her dark blue eyes. "Sapphire Giles. Think nothing of it, um...", Sapphire said, chuckling, and then noticed how Adam was looking at her. But it wasn't a look of lust. It was a look of heartfelt love. Adam cleared his throat and stopped blushing. "Adam Whitely. That's my name, Sapphire.", he said, bowing politely to her. "Charmed.", Sapphire said, inadvertently blushing as well. Without knowing it, she too, had fallen for the dashing young blonde.  
  
Chapter 2—Side By Side through Sun or Rain  
  
In the future, Sapphire and Adam always studied together. Even though they sat in different rows during their classes, at times they would exchange flirtatious winks at one another and stifled giggles. They were both exceptional Beaters in Quidditch, enabling Ravenclaw to win the House Cup for at least the third time in a row now.  
There were hard times for the two as well. During the Finals Sector, the two were often separated. But, they were not saddened. In fact, that made their friendship even stronger than before. Then came the period of their lives when they had graduated from Hogwarts and had to enter the Muggle world. For a while, the two were apart until they adapted to the boring Muggle way of life, but soon were able to buy their own house, get married, and finally have a family.  
  
Chapter 3—The Birth of Adele  
  
9 months had passed, and a baby girl was born into the Whitely family. She had her father's hair and eyes, with beauty from both sides. Both sides of the family were there after Sapphire had arrived home with her newborn infant. "What are you going to name her ?", Sapphire's mother Topaz questioned. "Well, I am going to name her after Grandmother Adele. She would've been pleased to know her great grandchild is going to Hogwarts just like her daughter and granddaughter.", Sapphire said, kissing Adele's forehead gently. Adele bubbly giggled as she was passed from one family member to the next. You have never seen such proud parents, and such proud relatives. Adele received so many presents, one would've thought Christmas came early in the spring ! But, it was all for good. Everything Adele received would ensure her success later on as a Witch. But now, for the time being, she would learn how to crawl and walk before she learned how to fly on a Broomstick.  
  
Chapter 4—What We Now Know  
  
Adele grew into a lovely young lady, a half-Veela by birth. She knew all about her kind and Muggles, since her father was one. Not all Muggles were crude, rude barbarians as they had been labeled many times by close- minded Wizarding Folk. When she was old enough, she went to Diagon Alley with her parents to shop for her school supplies.  
  
Adele bought a wand with the heartstring of a Dragon; a great horned owl named Janus, a broomstick (Thunderbolt), and other items that would be of great use to her when she arrived at Hogwarts. She was so pleased that she finally was able to go, following in her parent's footsteps. At long last, she had to kiss her parents goodbye for the Fall, and head toward Platform 9 ¾ to arrive on time for the Hogwarts' Express.  
  
Chapter 5—New Students at Hogwarts  
  
At long last, Adele saw Hogwarts Castle before her. It was gargantuan, and elegant, mystical and amazing all at the same time. She couldn't wait to enter the Great Hall. From what she had heard on the train in her car from a fellow 2nd Year Student named Graham, the food served in the Great Hall was a delectable feast !  
  
Adele was excited, and a little nervous when Sorting began but she somehow knew that she would fit in. After all, she had already made friends with a nice 2nd Year Student and she was the friendly sort to begin with. She would have no problem at all making long-lasting friendships here in the Academy. After a long wait, she was called to sit and have the Sorting Hat placed upon her head. "Ah ! Yet another Whitely. Like your parents before you, I shall place you in Ravenclaw !", the Hat said, cheerfully. The Ravenclaws cheered as she approached them, and Graham was already there. "Hey, looks like we're going to have some classes together, Adele !", he said, happily, brushing a dark purple strand of hair out of his Asiatic face, his dark eyes sparkling with merriment. Indeed, Adele was glad that Graham was part of the Ravenclaw House. She felt proud inside, feeling that grand adventures awaited her at every turn. Inside, she thought, "Thank my lucky stars that I am here at last, doing what I know I was born to do ! I can only hope that I become a great Sorcerer like mum and dad."  
  
Epilogue   
  
Another chapter in the Book of Hogwarts is closed, and yet another one is yet to be told, of the adventures young Adele will have in the future. But, alas, time is short and I am tired. For now, we must all rest. For tomorrow is another day, and I may reveal more stories to you. Someday I will tell you the story of James E. Falcous, the young lad who could transfigure himself into a Falcon. But that is another story for another time. Until we meet again, may you always remember that inside of each of us, and in everything we touch, there is magic. You just have to know where to look.  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt January 3, 2002 


End file.
